Stories, assemble !
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Ceci est juste un recueil de diverses histoires plus ou moins rigolotes, ou pas du tout. Y aura de tout, du Superfamily en passant par des fics de réflexions sur des faits...Et bien sûr, de nombreux ships !
1. Tu as le droit, Peter

**Note :** Pour expliquer, ce recueil sera un peu un fourretout avec un pleins de fics diverses et variés. Du coup pour vous situer j'annoncerais le thème avant chaque fic xD

 **Thème :** Superfamily (avec fond de Spideypool)

\- Peter, nous devons discuter.

Tony se tenait devant Spiderman, qui, revenant d'une mission du gentil voisin Spiderman, avait encore son costume sur lui.  
Tony l'avait convoqué peu après, et semblait très sérieux. Prêt à lui parler de quelque chose de très important. Rien de mieux pour stresser le jeune adolescent.

Il le laissa s'installer, et Tony prit place devant lui

\- Je sais ce que tu me caches.

Un frisson glacé traversa le dos de Spiderman qui ne fut pas sûr de s'en sortir sans leçon de morale. Tony avait-il découvert que parfois, Peter faisait plus qu'il n'aurait dû en faire ? Etait-il au courant de l'affaire dont il s'était occupé, qui avait plus d'ampleur que le simple voisinage ?  
Peter espérait que non.  
Il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui retire encore son costume. 

\- Et je veux te dire que tu as le droit.  
\- Oh…

Surprise.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?  
\- Parce que je pensais que vous désapprouviez….

Tony arqua un sourcil. Lui, désapprouver ça ? Jamais. Surtout pas après en avoir parlé avec Steve. Steve qui servait presque de second père d'adoption.

Steve qui avait trouvé juste, que Tony en touche un mot à ce sujet, à Peter. Et pour une fois, Tony avait été d'accord avec lui.

\- Je ne vais pas désapprouver ça… Tu as le droit, si tu en as envie, si tu te sens mieux comme ça.

Peter écarquillait les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Tony lui dise ça. Mais il était évident que cela lui faisait plaisir… Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : 

\- Oh ! Je ne pensais pas que…  
\- Comment aurais-je pu être contre ? Tu me connais ! Je suis pareil !

Ca, par contre, Peter ne le savait pas. Peut-être parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que Tony puisse être aussi impulsif que lui. Et puis, oui bon Tony avait des missions plus sérieuses qu'aider une mamie à retrouver son chemin…

\- Euh merci…  
\- Par contre, Pete… Je veux bien que tu le sois, mais j'aimerais que ça ne soit pas avec ce fou de Deadpool. Il va te faire du mal !

Peter eut un arrêt.  
Deadpool ? Que venait-il faire dans la conversation ?

\- Euh...Deadpool ? Mais… Je comprends pas…  
\- Comment ça tu ne comprends pas ? Même Steve l'a remarqué !  
\- …. Remarquer quoi ?

Ce fut au tour de Tony de paraître perplexe. Peut-être parce que dans sa tête, il avait été sûr que Peter avait compris. C'était un garçon intelligent, après tout.

\- …Que tu étais probablement pas hétéro et que tu en pinçais pour Wade ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ne te méprends pas, bien sûr, je te le répète : tu as le droit d'être gay ou bi...Après tout je suis moins hétéro que je le pensais et... Tony s'arrête un instant, perturbé : tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi je te dis ça, apparemment.  
\- Non, je croyais que vous parliez d'autre chose !

Il y eut un silence, puis Tony eut un rire. Peter, lui, était un peu gêné. Il ne se pensait pas spécialement gay. Quoique. Bon. Peut-être. Ou bi. Ou autre chose. Ou…. Ah c'était compliqué.  
Il se mit à rougir, en pensant aux fois où il était avec Wade.  
Il avait complètement oublié ça.  
Wade était très entreprenant c'est vrai…Et aussi drôle, et…. Oh. Peut-être qu'en fait oui… Peut-être que ce que ressentait Peter pour Wade n'était pas juste de l'amitié…

\- Oh alors euh...Vous saviez….  
\- Ca se voit Pete.  
\- ...Ah.  
\- Mais c'est très bien. Tu as pu...Hm. Te reconstruire, là, après ce qu'il s'est passé avec… Lisa c'est ça ?  
\- Liz….  
\- Voilà. Mais avec Wade…. Ce n'est pas sûr que ça soit bon.

Peter savait que Deadpool n'était pas tout à fait sain d'esprit, mais il avait un charme qui lui plaisait.

Mais il n'avait jamais pensé à ce que ça pouvait dire.  
Jusqu'à maintenant.  
Jusqu'à ce que Stark lui fasse part de ses doutes.

Il piquait un fard, qu'il n'arriva pas à éteindre.

\- Je… Je vais y réfléchir. D'accord…. J'ai...J'ai une douche à prendre hm… J'ai beaucoup transpiré.

Tony manqua de lui faire remarquer que dans son costume, il y avait quelque chose fait exprès pour qu'il ne transpire pas, mais Peter s'était déjà levé et parti.

Tony ne sut jamais, que ce fut lui qui fit ouvrir les yeux à Peter sur sa potentielle attirance envers celui qu'il aurait préféré que Peter ne croise jamais. 

**Note de fin :** … Fic écrite sur la musique « It's okay to be gay »…. xD


	2. La rentrée de Peter 1

**Note :** Fic en deux chapitres parce qu'il faut savoir que j'ai écris cette fic durant la nuit du FOF (pour plus d'infos, mp), où le thème était « Papillon ». Sauf qu'à côté je faisais aussi un atelier d'écriture sur la rentrée des classes…  
 **Note 2 :** Mais je l'ai quand même mis dans le recueil des fics générales d'Avengers pour éviter de créer pleins de fics pour rien.  
 **Note 3 :** UA Superfamily du coup !

Est ce que les enfants étaient des sortes de chenilles, qui du jour au lendemain devenaient des papillons qui volaient de leurs propres ailes ? C'était la question que Tony se posa, quand il vit Peter, habillé, préparé, et tout hâtif d'aller à l'école, prêt à se faire larguer dans une cour de récréation où il ne connaîtrait personne.

Tony se demanda si, s'il fermait les yeux, et qu'il les rouvrait, Peter serait devenu un adolescent. Puis un adulte. Puis un vieillard. Pourquoi les enfants grandissaient trop vite ?

Steve, qui était venu lui aussi déposer son fils à l'école, sembla se rendre compte de l'état de Tony, puisqu'il était facile de voir que le brun n'était pas tout à fait là : il regardait son enfant comme s'il n'était pas là mais qu'en fait si.

Steve embrassa la joue de son mari.  
Ça réveilla un peu Tony.  
Mais une fois dans la voiture, Tony restait silencieux.

En fait, il se rendit compte qu'il était triste. Il avait peur qu'un jour, Peter arrive, et décide de partir, loin d'eux. Parce que si ça arrivait, ça serait comme perdre son enfant, et Tony savait qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas le supporter.  
Quand il déposa Peter, ce fut pire. Il eut l'impression d'abandonner un bout de lui même.

Encore plus quand il se rendit compte que Peter se précipita immédiatement dans la cour - après un câlin à ses deux papas - et qu'il devint presque tout de suite ami avec quelqu'un. Oubliant qu'il y a deux secondes, il était encore avec les deux hommes qui l'éduquait.

Ce fut Steve qui conduisit au retour, parce qu'il vit bien que Tony était mal. Il se douta que si c'était lui qui conduisait, ça serait plus facile, et ça éviterait une éventuelle erreur, même minime.

\- Tu sais, il ne nous laissera pas.  
\- Il grandit trop vite quand même...  
\- Ca ira... Tu sais qu'il reviendra. Ce soir. Demain soir. Toujours.

Tony soupira. Mais il hocha doucement la tête, rassuré. Parce qu'il savait que Steve avait raison. Que pour le moment, Peter avait besoin d'eux et qu'il resterait. Et que sûrement, il les aimerait toujours et qu'il reviendrait toujours.

Il se rassura.  
Oui, ça ira.


	3. La rentrée de Peter 2

**Note :** Fic en deux chapitres parce qu'il faut savoir que j'ai écris cette fic durant la nuit du FOF (pour plus d'infos, mp), où le thème était « Papillon ». Sauf qu'à côté je faisais aussi un atelier d'écriture sur la rentrée des classes…  
 **Note 2 :** Mais je l'ai quand même mis dans le recueil des fics générales d'Avengers pour éviter de créer pleins de fics pour rien.  
 **Note 3 :** UA Superfamily du coup !

Pour lui ce n'était pas si facile la rentrée. C'était comme être jeté parmi tout pleins de gens dont il ignorait tout, et qui pouvaient le juger parce qu'il était petit, qu'il était brun, qu'il avait les yeux marrons, que... Tellement de choses. Mais Peter savait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, parce que papa Steve l'avait bien rassuré. Parce qu'il lui avait bien expliqué que les enfants deviendraient amis avec lui, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire.  
Qu'il suffisait juste de dire bonjour.  
Alors, quand Peter avait été lâché dans la cour, il avait sourit à tout le monde, et avait dit bonjour au premier venu. Il ignorait un peu que c'était le garçon avec qui les gens avaient du mal, parce qu'il était bizarre, et surtout qu'il n'avait plus de cheveux.

\- Bonjour !  
\- Hey ! lui avait répondu le garçon avec un air trop heureux qu'on lui parle

Voilà comment il était devenu ami avec Wade. Un peu au hasard.  
Juste comme ça.  
Parce que papa Steve lui avait dit "dit bonjour" et que Peter écoutait toujours ses papas. Il avait fait un grand sourire, il avait été gentil. Et maintenant ils discutaient.

\- Et toi c'est quoi ton animal préféré, avait demandé Peter  
\- Je sais pas, peut être la chauve souris, comme Batman, j'aime bien Batman. Il est fort, sombre. Marrant.  
\- Moi je préfère les papillons. Ou les araignées. Même si ça fait un petit peu peur les araignées, mais c'est très gentil, c'est papa Tony qui me l'a dit.

Parce que papa Tony lui expliquait toujours des trucs scientifiques de façon simplifier pour qu'il puisse comprendre. Et qu'il lui avait bien sûr appris que garder les araignées chez soi était une bonne chose : déjà les araignées ne venaient pas chez n'importe qui. Seulement les gens propres. Ensuite, les araignées permettaient d'être moins embêté par les moustiques et les mouches et ce genre de chose.  
Wade était heureux de parler avec Peter. Il lui parla de Batman pendant que Peter lui expliquait pourquoi donc que les araignées c'était cool.

Le soir, quand Peter rentra, il fut tout fier d'annoncer qu'il s'étaient fait des amis. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas eut que Wade, bien évidemment.

\- Et un amoureux !

Parce que c'était ça le détail important : Wade était tellement gentil, qu'au fond, Peter l'avait aimé un peu plus que prévu. Du moins il le croyait. Mais c'était Wade qui lui avait expliqué. Wade qui lui avait fait un bisou sur le nez.  
Wade il était cool.

\- Et un jour je vais me marier avec !

Conclua Peter, l'air fier, au grand damne de ses parents, qui devaient ainsi se préparer un jour à rencontrer leur futur beau fils.


	4. Etymologie du nom

**Note :** Il faut savoir que j'ai écris cette fic durant la nuit du FOF (pour plus d'infos, mp), où le thème était « Sémantique ».  
 **Note 2 :** Pas mal d'introspection dans cette fic, et y se passe pas grand-chose mais bon :D

Fallait il prendre le sens étymologique d'un nom pour se rendre compte qu'au final, celui qu'on nous donne peut parfaitement nous aller ? Certains noms étaient plus difficiles à trouver niveau sémantique que d'autres.  
Mais en ce qui concernait Peter, ça restait simple.  
Et à y réfléchir, il semblait évident que de toute évidence, ce nom n'était pas venu n'importe comment.

Peter Quill, qui restait prostré, têtu, à danser pour se sauver la miche ou sauver celle de la galaxie tout entière, à ne pas vouloir bouger, abandonner, parce que de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. A jouer le type aussi intelligent qu'un caillou. Alors qu'il n'était pas si idiot.  
Peter Parker, qui, tout aussi têtu, était décidé de ne pas bouger d'un pas, à faire la pierre coincée au milieu du chemin, sur l'idée qu'il devait faire plus que des missions de voisinages. Qu'il devait se bouger, sauver le monde, surtout si personne ne l'écoutait, pas même Tony Stark.

Mais il y avait une chose sur laquelle leur prénom ne leur allait pas.  
Ils étaient plus doux qu'un simple rocher.  
Et ça, leur prénom ne pouvait pas les changer sur ce fait.


	5. Être au travail

**Note :** Il faut savoir que j'ai écris cette fic durant la nuit du FOF (pour plus d'infos, mp), où le thème était « Sémantique ».  
 **Note 2 :** Je reconnais que cette fic est un peu confuse, mais bon. Sinon, fic uniquement sur Spidey un peu d'introspection (yep again)

Quand Tony Stark en personne était arrivé dans sa chambre et lui avait dit "gamin, je t'emmène en Allemagne, j'ai besoin de toi", Peter n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. C'était comme le plus beau rêve de sa vie, et, se rappelant que dans un rêve on ne peux pas lire correctement, il dû essayer de lire les premières choses qui lui vint sous les yeux, pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve.  
C'était la réalité.

C'était aussi, en quelque sorte, son premier travail. S'occuper de voler le bouclier de Captain America, tout ça.  
C'était son premier emploi. Et il aurait bien voulu que ça reste comme ça, être avec les Avengers, faire mumuse avec le costume, ce genre de chose. Mais au bout d'une semaine, sans qu'on ne lui donne de travail, Peter se sentit un peu seul.  
Point de Tony Stark pour lui dire que le monde avait besoin de lui.  
Rien du tout.

Il reprit alors son activité de Spiderman du voisinage, mais ça n'avait plus le même sens. Simplement un changement de costume, simplement... Il retrouvait à son bon vieux travail d'arrêter les petits crimes qui pouvait se dérouler dans le Queens.  
Pourtant, quand il aida ce vieux monsieur, à traverser la route, parce qu'il était beaucoup trop lent pour le faire sans se faire taper, Peter arrêtant au passage un certain nombre de voiture, et en arrêtant une avec même une toile, il prit conscience du vrai sens du mot travail.

Le Spiderman de voisinage ce n'était pas un travail.  
C'était une vocation, une habitude, quelque chose qu'il appréciait faire et qui le faisait sourire. Presque un loisir, si on n'oubliait pas qu'il prenait ce qu'il faisait, très au sérieux.

Alors au final, c'était ça.  
Être un Avenger, ce n'était pas un travail non plus. C'était quelque chose qui le dévorait d'envie. Parce que ça réveillait son adrénaline, et il avait vraiment l'impression d'être utile.  
Mais à sauver ce vieux, il comprit aussi qu'il y avait d'autres façons d'être utile.

Il n'empêche que deux mois plus tard, il n'avait pas retenu la leçon.  
Et il s'en alla poursuivre le Vautour. 

Ce n'était pas une question de se sentir utile ou non. C'était juste qu'il avait besoin de...Travailler. Voilà. Travailler, c'était obligatoire non ? Il fallait le faire...

Peter prit le sens du mot comme il en eut envie, et cela lui donna une bonne excuse d'agir.


	6. Faire la guerre

**Note :** Il faut savoir que j'ai écris cette fic durant la nuit du FOF (pour plus d'infos, mp), où le thème était « Sémantique ».  
 **Note 2 :** Et oui après la vision du travail de Peter voici celle de Steve. Faut dire qu'à côté de ça je faisais un atelier d'écriture et j'écrivais sur « avoir un premier emploi / changer de travail » haha…..

Avant que le sérum ne fonctionne, Steve s'était dit : je dois rejoindre l'armée, je dois y arriver. Il n'avait pas d'autre emploi que celui de falsifier ses papiers pour parvenir à y entrer.  
Après le sérum, il fut heureux. Il avait son premier emploi, et comptait bien le garder pour l'éternité.  
Au fond, il était loin de se douter que ce mot allait prendre tout son sens. Que l'éternité, ce n'était pas si loin de ce qui allait lui arriver. Mais on peux lui pardonner : Steve était loin de s'imaginer qu'il allait terminer, une éternité, dans la glace.

Alors, quand il rouvrit les yeux, après tout ce temps, qu'il comprit que la guerre était finie - bien qu'au fond, il y en avait toujours dans le monde -, il lui fallu bien changer.  
Prendre un autre métier. Devenir un Avengers.  
Seulement, au bout d'un temps, il se rendit compte d'une chose : faire la guerre avait un tout autre sens, quand on le regardait bien.  
On pouvait facilement jouer avec les mots, que ça soit l'éternité ou la guerre.  
La guerre, il la faisait encore. Contre des aliens. Contre un robot à l'intelligence bien trop développée.

Son métier, son premier emploi, il le gardait encore, et bel et bien pour l'éternité, apparemment.  
Mais Steve songea au fait que ce n'était pas si mal.  
Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Et ce, bien que pour ça, il avait presque tout perdu.


	7. Un bisou magique

**Note :** Fanfic écrite durant une nuit du FOF sur le thème « Bisou » (pour plus d'info, merci de me mp)  
 **Note 2 :** Et oui c'est encore une superfamilyyyy :D

\- Ben moi je pense, que si Bucky il était méchant, il fallait lui faire un bisou.

C'est ce qu'avait déclaré Peter, quand ses deux papas lui avaient raconté l'histoire du meilleur ami de Papa Steve. Celui qui avait eut quelques problèmes avec des grands méchants pas beaux à tête de poulpe.  
Chaque fois de toute façon, que ses deux papas lui contait une histoire, il fallait toujours que l'enfant termine par ça. Quand on lui parlait du grand méchant robot Ultron, ça se réglait par des bisous :

\- Ben oui parce que d'abord, il aimait pas les humains, donc vous auriez pu lui montrer qu'on étais gentils, par un bisou !

Tout ça parce que depuis que Steve lui avait lu des contes où les princesses se réveillaient sous des baisers, les bisous étaient la solution magique.  
D'ailleurs, ne disait-on pas qu'il y avait un bisou magique qui guérissait tous les maux ?  
Peter était persuadé que ça fonctionnait comme ça, et au fond ce n'était pas si stupide.

C'est pour ça, que quand il vit Tony sembler abattu, après une mission où Steve avait failli perdre la vie, il se précipita vers lui, et lui fit un bisou.  
Parce qu'un bisou, ça rendait les méchants gentils, et les gens tristes heureux.  
Et ça sembla fonctionner.  
Tony eut un petit sourire. Tout minuscule, mais qui fit grandir celui de son fils, qui alla se serrer contre lui plus fort que jamais.

\- Tu vois papa, je t'avais dit... Les bisous, c'est magique.


	8. Le survivant

**Note :** Fic écrite sous le wiki défi (mon propre défi hahaha) avec l'utilisation des mots : barbule, jeux olympiques, auto-guider, létalité & galvano-cautère

 **Note 2 :** C'est surtout une fic d'introspection maaaaais tant pis.  
Note 3 : Avant de lire cette fic assurez-vous d'avoir vu Iron Man 1 xD

A ses yeux, manipuler la famille Stark était si facile, que si ça avait été une discipline aux jeux olympiques, il aurait obtenu une médaille. Obadiah n'avait pas peur de tenter de tuer Anthony et de lui voler ses créations. Depuis longtemps, Obadiah arrivait presque à faire en sorte d'auto-guider Tony pour qu'il le suive sans même qu'il ait à trop à s'imposer et à lui susurrer à l'oreille. Il savait que l'esprit de Tony devenait vite désordonné, et il savait en profiter pour en proposer l'ordre et l'organisation. Oubliant que Pepper s'occupait aussi de ce fait.  
Il ne faisait pas attention à miss Potts. Parce qu'Obadiah se croyait le plus fort.

C'est pour ça que quand Stark revint de sa mésaventure en Afghanistan, Obadiah se dit qu'il était plus faible que jamais, après ce qui lui était arrivé.  
Et même s'il n'était pas mort, Obadiah savait qu'enlever l'arc de Tony comme on enlève une barbule de plume, avec la facilité d'un enfant, permettait à augmenter la létalité de celui-ci. Alors il suffisait juste d'agripper le réacteur et de l'arracher. D'un seul coup.

Et puis, Obadiah s'était trompé, et constatant que Tony prenait ses aises en refusant de construire des armes, il décida de prendre les rênes de lui-même.  
Ce fut plus facile que jamais.

Il avait déjà ses mains posées partout dans les affaires de Tony, il suffisait juste de tout contrôler à nouveau. Et bien sûr, de lui enlever son cœur artificiel.  
Obadiah avait patienté des années, comme un maçon qui construit un mur, brique par brique il s'était imposé dans tout ce que faisais Tony, et maintenant que celui-ci se détachait enfin, c'était trop tard.  
Obadiah gagnerait, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Alors, quand Obadiah se retrouvait seul, il souriait d'un air satisfait, si fier de lui-même. Il lui suffisait bientôt de récupérer l'armure de Tony, et de le tuer, et tout serait parfait. Ça serait simple.

Seulement, il oubliait une chose : Si Tony avait survécu en Afghanistan, c'est qu'il y avait une raison.  
Mais bien sûr, Obadiah ne faisait que sous-estimer ce type qui se pensait toujours permis de tout. C'est pour ça qu'Obadiah ne se méfia pas quand il retira le réacteur. Il se dit que c'était bon, tout était fini.  
Que Tony ne vivrait pas plus.

Mais ça n'était pas si facile.  
Pas avec quelqu'un qui avait survécu à un de ses propres missiles.  
Avec qui la chance semblait faire équipe. 

Obadiah l'apprit à ses dépens. Que Tony n'était pas seul, jamais. Qu'il aurait toujours quelqu'un pour le sauver d'une façon ou d'une autre. Que ça soit Rhodes, Yinsen ou Pepper.

Et quand il prit l'armure de Tony pour pouvoir tout contrôler, s'imposer, devenant presque fou… Obadiah ressentit le choc électrique, cette sorte de chaleur, qui le brûla à le tuer, comme un galvano-cautère, il regretta.  
D'avoir sous-estimer celui qu'il pensait être juste… Idiot.

Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un survivant, tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il a pu faire pour rester en vie.

Parce que s'il est encore là, c'est que quelque chose le veux vivant.

Contrairement à Obadiah, qui n'avait rien d'un survivant, tout juste un vautour, et qui en était mort.

Fin.


	9. Faire son choix

**Note :** Fic Stuckony. Donc Steve x Bucky x Tony…. Ouaaaaaais :D …. …..

Un choix, ça se réfléchissait. Ça avait des conséquences, des choses positives, des faits, et ça pouvait tout changer. Il suffisait de décider d'une chose pour que derrière plus rien ne soit pareil.  
Steve avait fait son choix. Il avait décidé de ne plus être le petit minuscule chétif et microscopique Steven Rogers, de devenir le Captain America. Le fameux. Celui que même soixante-dix ans plus tard, on chantait encore ses louanges.

Il avait longtemps cru que c'était ça, le choix de sa vie, la décision ultime, celle qui allait tout changer réellement.  
Il n'aurait pas pensé que ça serait plus contrariant que prévu.  
Choisir d'abandonner un amour, Peggy. Choisir d'en avoir un nouveau, Tony. Choisir d'en découvrir un ancien, Bucky.  
Et choisir lequel des deux faisaient le plus basculer son cœur.

Il comprenait mieux les films sexistes mais parfois intéressant qu'il voyait.  
Je l'aime. Je l'aime aussi. J'aime qui.  
Bucky ou Tony.  
Un peu. Suffisamment pour se chamailler avec lui. Suffisamment pour se disputer avec l'autre.  
Beaucoup. Suffisamment pour faire tout pour le retrouver. Suffisamment pour faire tout pour travailler avec l'autre malgré tout.  
Passionnément. Suffisamment pour lui apprendre ce monde que lui-même ne connaissait pas. Suffisamment pour apprendre son monde à lui, rempli de références inconnues.  
A la folie. Folie qui le faisait tourner en rond parce que son cœur, cet idiot, avait décidé de battre pour trop de monde.

Ce n'était pas de choisir d'essayer un sérum aux effets incertains, qui fut le choix de sa vie.  
Ce fut décider qui de Bucky ou Tony partagerait son lit.  
Ce fut finalement les deux qui le rejoignirent, Steve étant trop indécis.


	10. Le choix de sa vie

**Note :** Attention spoil d'Age of Ultron  
 **Note 2 :** Fic écrite sur le thème « Le choix de sa vie »

\- C'est le choix de votre vie !

Pietro aurait voulu cracher à la figure de celui qui prétendait ça. Ce n'était pas un choix, c'était une façon de vouloir se défendre. Contre un obus, rester coincé, un humain ne peux rien. Mais un humain modifié, peut-être plus.  
Et voilà que cet agent d'Hydra se paradait avec plaisir, expliquant tous les avantages à rejoindre cette secte de fous. D'inconscients. Qui se pensaient "futuristes". C'était le mot.  
Faire table rase du passé.

Pietro savait que son choix n'était pas forcément le bon, mais s'il voulait éliminer Stark, il devait bien commencer quelque part. Et venir rejoindre ses ennemis semblait être un bon choix.  
Le choix de sa vie hein ?  
Mouais.  
Plus le choix par défaut.

Pietro avait juste besoin de quelque chose pour se sauver, pour protéger sa soeur.  
Jamais il ne pourrait laisser Wanda se faire blesser. Et si elle pouvait alors obtenir des capacités elle aussi...  
Au début, il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle vienne, mais Hydra avait du talent pour convaincre, il savait manipuler, et rapidement sa jumelle l'avait suivie, sans prévenir.  
Il aurait tout donné pour l'empêcher de subir ce qu'ils eurent à devoir supporter.  
Obtenir le privilège d'être plus qu'un humain, n'était pas gratuit. Surtout venant d'êtres qui ne voyaient que la suprématie d'être supérieurs mais dangereux et meurtriers.

\- C'est le choix de votre vie... murmura, dégoûté, Pietro, sa soeur collée contre lui, alors qu'ils venaient de subir à nouveau une séance de torture. Non, ce n'était pas le terme. Une séance de renouveau. Ils appelaient ça comme ça.

Il se laissa morfondre, ayant l'impression de s'être trompé.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il décida de devenir le rigolo. Le sarcastique. Presque le vantard. Celui que rien ne semble atteindre, parce qu'il va trop vite pour ça. Prétendre que tout va bien, et sourire à sa sœur pour la soutenir. La rassurer. Toujours.  
Personne ne le voyait venir, et il préférait ça.  
Ça lui permettait de sembler bien pendant un instant, et de repartir, sans que personne n'ai vu le poids dans son cœur.

Et sa soeur, sa très chère Wanda, il faisait tout pour lui cacher ses maux. Il supportait les siens, les pleurs de sa jumelle, les lamentations, les craintes, les contraintes. Il aimait sa soeur et ça l'aidait à vivre. A survivre.

\- C'est le choix de votre vie...murmura Pietro, alors que ce pour quoi il s'était toujours battu, s'effondrait. Littéralement. Bientôt, la Sokovie ne serait plus. Elle disparaîtrait comme ses parents qu'ils n'avaient jamais connus. Aussi vite qu'il pouvait faire deux mètres en courant.

Pourtant, il avait une nouvelle raison de se battre.  
Une décision à faire. Suivre sa soeur, qui l'avait déjà prise, plus rapide que lui cette fois.  
Ils ne s'étaient pas faits manipulés. Ils avaient juste écouté les paroles d'un idiot d'archer.

Mais c'était le choix de Pietro et il décida d'adhérer à la cause des Avengers. De les rejoindre, de les aider, de les soutenir. Soutenant non plus juste sa soeur, mais le monde entier.

Le vrai choix de sa vie, il arriva quand il voulut protéger celui qui avait cru en lui. Qui l'avait laissé choisir. Réellement. Qui lui avait montré, qu'au-delà de la crainte, la pression, la haine, il y avait la liberté. La décision.

Pietro prit sa décision, et fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Protéger. Défendre.  
Il protégea Clint et l'enfant de l'attaque.  
Se prenant celle-ci à leur place.  
Personne ne l'avait vu venir. Pourtant, lui, aurait dû s'en douter.

Ce fut le choix de sa vie.  
Et le dernier.

Fin


	11. C'était physique

**Note :** Fic écrite durant la nuit du FOF sur le terme « Physique » (pour savoir ce qu'est la nuit du FOF, mp moi :D)

Il semblait évident que dans certaines parties du monde il ne faisait pas chaud. C'était physique. Ou chimique. Ou scientifique en tout cas.

Et il semblait alors logique, que Peter Parker ne supportait pas d'être à Moscou. C'était physique, son truc c'était la chaleur, ou au moins, un climat plus clément. Pourquoi fallait-il que les Avengers aient besoin d'y aller ? Bien que le garçon était très heureux de se retrouver avec les Avengers. Il était si heureux que ça effaçait presque l'effet de mourir de froid.

Il semblait quand même tout malheureux, là, à grelotter et à attendre qu'ils puissent entrer dans l'hôtel. Tony s'en apercevant posa son manteau sur lui. C'était physique. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il l'appréciait trop pour ne pas prendre soin de lui.

Peter avait soudain souris. Parce qu'il semblait faire plus chaud. Et en plus, il avait le manteau de Mr Stark sur lui. C'était la meilleure des choses, il ne pouvait pas demander mieux.

Quoique si, il y avait mieux.

Un toucher physique, un câlin, quelque chose qu'il reçut avec le plus grand sourire au monde, alors que Tony posait ses bras contre lui.

C'était vraiment magnifique. Surtout venant de la personne qu'il admirait le plus au monde.

\- Je fais ça juste pour que tu aies chaud. Ne va pas imaginer un autre truc.

Quand la mission se termina et qu'ils rentrèrent à Moscou, Peter n'avait déjà plus froid du tout et Moscou lui avait semblé la meilleure escapade au monde. C'était psychologique : Mr Stark lui avait offert un câlin et ça rendait tout meilleur à ses yeux.


	12. L'intrus parmi les autres

**Note :** Fic écrite durant la nuit du FOF avec pour thème « Intrus » (pour plus d'infos, mp moi :D)

Quand on le voyait, là, comme ça, il semblait évident que Steven Rogers n'avait rien à faire là. Qu'il aurait mieux faire de rentrer chez lui, à faire une activité qui ne le fatiguerait pas du tout et terminé. Quand Peggy fit le tour des nouvelles recrues, elle leva quand même un sourcil en voyant ce petit être à l'air fragile. Cet intrus qui n'avait rien à faire là, cette tâche dans le tableau. Mais une tâche minuscule, qui pourtant une fois qu'on l'avait remarqué, nos yeux ne pouvaient plus s'en détacher.

Et c'était une tâche pugnace.

Du genre qu'on peut tenter de faire disparaître quatorze fois, qu'elle restera toujours.

A partir de ce moment précis, Peggy se rendit compte que cet intrus, ce Steven Rogers, minuscule, elle allait le voir souvent. Quand il fit tomber le drapeau par exemple. Alors que tout le monde s'acharnait de façon idiote à aller l'arracher. Et que lui arrivait derrière, avec toute la ruse d'un véritable commandant de guerre. Et soudain, le voilà qui popait dans sa voiture. Alors qu'il était la dernière personne qui aurait pu l'accompagner.

Mais quand il reçut les rayons Vita, et qu'il sortit, différent, Peggy comprit pourquoi Steven Rogers avait tout à faire là. Parce qu'il était cet intrus, cet être dont le mental était en opposition au physique, qui méritait qu'on lui donne ce qui lui manquait, pour devenir une personne aussi parfaite. Quelqu'un qui n'avait rien en commun avec les autres soldats, un autre genre d'intrus, mais qui avait bien plus sa place là, que tous les autres.

Et il était ce même intrus, qui atteint Peggy là où personne ne l'avait jamais touché. Au plus profond de son coeur, ou sommeillait un amour qui venait de se réveiller.


	13. Hide and Seek Game

**Note :** Mini fic UA où Howard Stark aurait ouvert une école pour les gens particuliers (donc avec des capacités hors normes)… Faut savoir qu'avec mon Castor on a fini par vraiment le faire en rp, mais bon xDD. Donc tout le monde a plus ou moins 15-16 ans !

Quelle idée Howard avait-il eut quand il avait déclaré ouvrir son école qui devait concurrencer l'Institut Charles Xavier ? Ce jour-là, le chef de famille des Stark aurait mieux fait de se recoucher et de rêver d'autres inventions plus intelligentes.

Encore plus quand venait le moment des retenues. Accueillir dans ce lycée des élèves aux capacités extraordinaires, qu'ils soient mutants ou non, d'ailleurs, était la pire erreur de sa vie.

Parce que voilà : tous les élèves n'étaient pas forcément de bons élèves, sages et exemplaires.

Enfin si, Clint Barton en était un, mais à tirer des flèches ventouses sur les élèves en plein cours "pour essayer", lui avait valu une retenue.

Peter Parker était du genre très bon élève aussi, mais il avait fallu qu'il parte en plein milieu du cours, en passant par la fenêtre - du troisième étage - pour aller rendre un objet que le fils d'Howard avait laissé tomber sur le chemin, donc il avait eu également une retenue.

Natasha Romanoff était soupçonnée de chantage envers certains élèves malgré ses excellentes notes aux oraux divers qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Bruce Banner, l'une des têtes du lycée, avait explosé des fioles en physique chimie sous un coup de colère, manquant presque de devenir tout vert et de tout détruire.

Thor Odinson avait protégé son frère - Loki Odinson - en frappant ceux qui, en fait, se faisaient maltraiter par Loki, il avait tenté de rattraper son erreur, après avoir compris, mais c'était trop tard.

Loki Odinson avait donc maltraité des gens. Mais lui, hormis ses notes, c'était vraiment un mauvais élève. Loin d'être sage et bon.

Et la liste était encore longue.

Si on avait dit à Howard qu'en ouvrant son lycée il accueillerait des dieux, des semi-ninjas, des gens qui se prenaient pour des insectes ou des animaux...

Jamais il n'aurait osé ouvrir le portail d'entrée pour laisser entrer tous ces êtres particuliers.

Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait.

Restait maintenant à retrouver les élèves pour la retenue. Parce qu'il n'y avait que Thor et Bruce, présents dans la salle de colle, à ce moment-là.

Mais les élèves connaissaient les meilleures cachettes de l'école. Ce fut donc à Phil Coulson, reconnu pour être presque l'espion de Howard Stark (et surtout de son sous-directeur, Nick Fury) de les retrouver. On disait de Coulson qu'il changeait de classe comme ça lui plaisait, mais jamais on ne l'avait retrouvé en retenue, et ses notes étaient tout à fait correctes quel que soit la classe où il atterrissait.

Alors rien de mieux qu'un caméléon pour retrouver des gens cachés.

\- Clint, grimper sur une bibliothèque ne constitue pas une cachette, tu es visible. Natasha, j'ai vu le plafond bouger, sors de là. Peter... Rester au plafond, n'est pas non plus une cachette, et tu sais, aller en retenue n'est pas si terrible.

Le plus dur fut pour trouver Loki.  
Mais Coulson avait toujours le don pour le trouver malgré tout. Il entra dans le bureau du sous-directeur. Observa celui-ci en silence avant de dire :

\- Loki, monsieur Fury est en réunion hors de l'école, et il ne se tiens pas comme ça. Ta retenue t'attend.

C'est comme ça que grâce à Coulson, la salle de retenue se remplissait.

Howard, qui passait dans le couloir, pour vérifier que tout se passait bien, constata que la salle était certes, pleine à craquer, que tout le monde râlait plus ou moins, mais au moins, tout le monde faisait la punition donnée.  
Il eut un sourire.  
Finalement ce lycée n'était pas si mal. Ça lui donnait presque une idée.

Le lendemain, il y avait un message indiquant que dorénavant, tout élève resté caché du radar Phil Coulson, au bout d'une trentaine de minutes sera exempt de retenue.  
Bizarrement, l'idée de jouer avec Coulson plu tellement aux élèves, qu'on vit même Steve Rogers - l'élève modèle, l'élève parfait, qui n'avait jamais aucun problème -, se faire coller.

Mais Coulson démentit les faits, en grand fan et en grand respect de la réputation de Rogers : celui-ci avait été en retenue pour passer du temps avec Tony Stark. C'était tout.

Il n'empêcha que l'école dû choisir une classe plus grande pour les retenues et que les Hide and Seek Game étaient ouverts.

Seulement, Coulson ne sembla jamais perdre. Il resta indétrônable, et les retenues prospérèrent dans le calme et la sérénité


	14. La réunion parent-professeur

**Note :** Encore une UA School life, mais c'est qu'un morceau. Faut savoir que j'étais en atelier écriture et fallait écrire sur l'école donc…. Mais c'est juste ça que vous aurez, y aura pas d'histoire avant ou après xD (Oh et y a une sorte de « suite » pour le prochain chapitre mais… C'est pas vraiment une suite)  
 **Note 2 :** Fond de Stony du coup xD (mais pas assez pour que ça soit dans mon recueil Stony)

\- Et donc, Anthony n'a eu que 19 à son dernier contrôle...

\- Oui, mais il travaille vraiment bien ! Bon bien sûr, il a quelques divagations en cours, mais... tenta de défendre le professeur avec ferveur

\- Anthony, tu peux m'expliquer cette note ?

La réunion parent professait ne se passait jamais bien pour Tony. Parce que pour Howard, il ne faisait jamais assez bien. L'adolescent soupira :

\- Non. C'est pas à moi de l'expliquer.  
\- Je vous assure qu'Anthony... tenta à nouveau le professeur

Mais Howard ne voulait rien entendre. Ce fut pire au professeur d'après. Celui du cours de sport.

\- Eh bien, Anthony est un élève disons..Inventif ?  
\- Pour le sport ? Ce n'est pas très utile.  
\- Non mais ce n'est pas un mal parce que...  
\- Anthony, il faudra que tu m'expliques tout ça à la maison.

Il y eut un moment, où la limite de Tony fut atteinte. Où entendre son père ne jamais être totalement satisfait de lui, lui fit du mal. Il y eut un moment, où puisque c'était une réunion parent professeur, il laissa son père avec les profs. Il suivait le sens littéral après tout. Son père n'avait pas besoin de lui pour être déçu.

C'est là, qu'il alla donc s'asseoir sur un banc en dehors de la classe. Et au même moment, qu'il sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Ça va ?

Steven Rogers. A se demander ce qu'il faisait ici, vu que des parents, il n'en avait pas. Mais de ce que Tony savait, c'était sa grande soeur - Peggy - qui s'occupait de lui.

Tony tourna son regard vers Steve et haussa les épaules.

\- Ça va. Tu n'es pas avec ta soeur ?  
\- Disons qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour s'exprimer devant les professeurs.

Tony avait déjà vu Peggy. Il comprit ce que voulait dire Steve par là. Il eut un sourire.  
Et, il fut bien heureux d'être assis là, sur son banc, loin de son père, et proche de Rogers, qui mine de rien, lui faisait beaucoup de bien par sa présence.


	15. La réunion parent-professeur, round 2

**Note :** Pas vraiment la suite du chapitre précédent, juste que c'est écrit sur le même thème xD

\- Et donc, vous êtes le père de Pietro et Wanda ?  
\- Exactement !

Ca n'avait aucun sens. Pietro ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi Clint faisait ça.  
C'était la réunion parents professeur, et Pietro et sa jumelle, eh bien...N'avaient plus personne. Mais le lycée exigeait presque la présence d'un adulte pour cette réunion où on jugeait les élèves devant leur autorité parentale.

Pietro ne devait pas y aller. Mais au dernier moment, l'archer l'avait attrapé, et l'avait emmené, lui et sa soeur.

\- Vous pouvez tout me dire sur le morveux, s'il vous pose des problèmes, ce genre de chose.  
\- Vous vous appelez Clint Barton et lui Pietro Maximoff, et vous êtes son père ?  
\- Exactement.

Ca n'avait aucun sens, mais Pietro avait un petit sourire.  
Avoir ce père d'adoption qui n'avait certainement pas signé les papiers concernant la dite adoption, ne le dérangeait pas. Il appréciait même plutôt l'idée.

De son côté, Natasha qui s'était déclarée "mère des jumeaux" faisait la morale à un professeur un poil trop sexiste, au côté d'une Wanda plus que ravie.

Et si Pietro se fit reprendre sur certaines choses qu'il avait pu faire en classe, les jumeaux se sentirent vraiment bien, au côté de ces parents d'adoption qu'ils adoraient plus que tout. Ce fut même la meilleure des réunions parents professeur qu'ils n'eurent jamais eu.

...Il fallait dire que ce fut aussi leur première. Mais pas leur dernière.


	16. L'arbre de vie

**Note :** Cette fic a été écrite sur le tableau « L'arbre de vie » de Klimt (qui est un de mes tableaux préférés dans la vie)  
 **Note 2 :** Elle a aussi été écrite en se basant sur une théorie que j'ai développé avec mon Castor comme quoi si Howard semble être devenu un connard, c'est à cause d'Obadiah.

Si Howard n'avait jamais rencontré Obadiah, qui aurait-il été ?  
Il avait fallu que durant un embranchement, alors qu'il était encore jeune et fringant, il croise cet homme à l'air intelligent.  
Howard qui réglait comme il pouvait l'histoire des armes cachées avec l'aide de Carter.  
Howard qui appelait ses armes les plus dangereuses, les voyous, les vilains garçons.

Cela signifiait bien que Howard n'aimait pas tant ces créations-là, si dangereuses, mais qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de concevoir. Par pure curiosité scientifique, par pure envie d'aller plus loin.

Et il avait fallu que sur sa route, de l'arbre de sa vie, plus que rencontrer celui qui saurait l'aider dans son entreprise, il avait croisé celui qui mènerait sa propre vie à sa perte, coupant sans le savoir les branches qui lui restait vers la survie.  
Mais la maîtrise des embranchements du destin, il n'y avait qu'une organisation aux multiples bras pour la faire. Hydra savait contrôler le tout, et il avait recruté Obadiah juste pour ça.

Obadiah qui s'était insinué vers Howard, encore si insouciant, lui qui se pensait pourtant tellement intelligent.  
Howard ne vit pas ce que Obadiah faisait sur lui. Ça lui semblait évident, soudainement, de construire des armes pour tuer tellement de gens. Ça lui paraissait si logique, de mettre son génie en pratique, pour ce genre de choses dramatique.

Et puis, s'insérant comme une tique, Obadiah infecta sa proie, lui créant un étrange tic. Celui de vider une bouteille d'un seul hic. Alors Obadiah pu voir ce dirigeant de Stark Industries boire, se désagrégeant. Howard ne fut bientôt plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et derrière son plus fidèle associé s'assurait de pouvoir tout contrôler. Il le flattait, le félicitait, et jamais ne lui retirait la bouteille qu'il vidait.  
Qu'importe si le petit de Howard en souffrait, qu'importe si sa propre femme, celle qu'il aimait, il la battait.

Obadiah gagnait, il était là, si puissant, alors que Howard s'enfonçait, disparaissant.  
Bientôt il y eut "l'accident", celui provoqué par l'ancien allié même de Stark. Celui qui permit à Obadiah de changer de cible, tout simplement. Il restait encore Anthony, c'est vrai, mais ce n'était qu'un parasite à éliminer. Une punaise sur son chemin. Un crétin bien trop hautain.

Pour ce parrain que son filleul pensait si bon, le détruire, ce n'était que du gâteau. Après tout, il l'avait déjà fait.  
Hydra fut fier d'Obadiah, qui était un de leur meilleur agent. L'emprise qu'il eut sur les Stark était indéniable.

Et pourtant, il fallut qu'il échoue et que Tony change d'avis. Là où son très cher père s'était laissé emporter par l'emprise abusive de son associé, se laissant détruit, Stark se défit, gagnant sa propre personnalité.  
Celle d'un homme se voulant sans armes, pacifique, et ce, bien que déprimé.

Obadiah échoua, et ce fut une nouvelle tête du monstre insidieux qui se coupa, tandis que Tony se découvrit plus fort que jamais, malgré son apparente faiblesse, et prenne un tout nouvel embranchement de cet arbre infini de sa propre vie.

Fin.


	17. Préméditation

**Note :** Fic centrée sur Loki.

Il était indéniable que même si Loki était un meurtrier, et un dangereux criminel, il avait cette politesse qui avait toujours tendance à surprendre ceux qui le côtoyaient. Il disait bonjour, s'excusait presque souvent, et remerciait quand il était satisfait. Il faisait preuve d'une telle élégance, que ça permettait de rappeler au reste du monde, que de toute évidence, Loki était digne d'un prince, et qu'il était dommage de constater que c'était son frère qui avait son postérieur sur le trône.

Enfin non. Ça aurait pu être dommage, si Loki n'avait pas été un homme pernicieux, sournois et vil, qui avaient des plans digne des plus grands comploteurs. En clair cela semblait évident qu'il valait mieux se méfier de lui, dans le doute.

Thor, avait l'habitude de se méfier. Il savait comment était son frère, après tout, c'était lui qui tentait de l'assassiner presque à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Et encore maintenant, c'était le cas. Alors, Thor observa Loki, s'approcher de lui. Il le laissa parler, mais il savait ce que cela signifiait. En plus, cette fois, Loki n'avait pas semblé si malin que ça : il avait après tout convoqué son frère à venir à l'extérieur d'Asgard pour qu'ils puissent "discuter", mais au fond, Thor savait ce qu'il en retournait.  
Loki n'attendit d'ailleurs pas beaucoup avant de déclarer, tout en s'avançant vers son frère :

\- Je m'excuse par avance de l'inconvenance que mon meurtre pourrait avoir sur toi, mais crois moi, ça vaut mieux pour nous.

Et alors qu'il allait planter sa lame, Thor l'arrêta.

\- Mon frère, c'est bien la première fois que tu annonces que tu vas me tuer !  
\- Je voulais changer pour une fois, répliqua Loki en soupirant, se rendant compte que même ce plan ci avait échoué : te surprendre par la non surprise.  
\- Tu te tracasses beaucoup trop pour ça tu sais ?

Thor eut un petit rire, et tapota le dos de son frère, alors qu'il avait jeté au loin la lame par laquelle Loki avait essayé de le transpercer. Loki eut un léger soupir. Zut, à présent il allait devoir retrouver son arme dans les fourrées, et il savait que ça ne serait certainement pas si facile que ça.

Tout en attrapant Loki, Thor commença à marcher :

\- Allez viens, allons manger de ce superbe fumet que nous prépare le meilleur restaurant de la ville.  
\- Pour moi, je me contenterais de l'herbe proposée par le restaurant à côté.

Celle qui lui permettrait d'empoisonner son frère, pour changer.  
Thor haussa les épaules, eut un petit rire et continua d'embarquer son frère pour manger.  
Loki comprit que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait tuer son frère. Mais il savait qu'il réessayerait. Demain. Ou peut-être ce soir. Le temps de retrouver sa lame...

Fin.


	18. Une famille hétéroclite

**Note :** Alors j'ai écrit cette fic en faisant un drôle de mélange : un bout d'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, et d'Avengers Assemble. Cette fic est une fic non basée sur le MCU mais plus sur le dessin animé Avengers Assemble (mais il existe pas sur alors j'ai mis la fic dans Avengers haha). Donc pour expliquer rapidement : Dans la première saison, Falcon arrive comme nouvel Avenger ! Oh et aussi j'ai vu que deux épisodes (trois, au moment de relecture de cette fic ) d'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D pour le moment (pas taper)

 **Note 2 :** Fic écrite sur le défi "Amitié Nick Fury / Tony Stark / Samuel Wilson"

Quand on regardait le SHIELD et ce qui l'entourait, on pouvait se rendre compte d'une chose. Si Tony et Steve donnaient l'impression d'être un peu les parents des Avengers, du genre à réprimander ceux-ci quand ils se mettaient inutilement en danger, de son côté, Phil Coulson était comme le père de son unité. Il prenait soin de ses quatre poulains - cinq ? Comptait-on Melinda comme une mère ou comme une fille ? - et faisait attention qu'ils s'entendent bien et qu'il n'y ait pas de dispute.

Et dans tout ça, Nick Fury était probablement le grand père de toute cette organisation. A son âge, il n'était pas sûr qu'il veuille le devenir, surtout quand on voyait sa personnalité, mais au final, ça lui allait plutôt bien au vu de comment il prenait en charge Coulson, Stark et Rogers.

Avec l'arrivée de Falcon chez les Avengers c'était comme si soudainement, il y avait un nouvel enfant dans la famille. Un petit nouveau qu'il fallait bien éduquer pour qu'il devienne le meilleur. Un peu comme avec Skye.

Pourtant, ça n'était pas grand-chose pour eux. C'était juste un nouveau membre de l'équipe à accueillir.

Après tout, Tony s'entendit directement avec ce garçon intelligent qui pouvait l'aider dans ses inventions toutes plus fantastiques les unes que les autres. Il l'apprécia donc assez pour être plutôt proche de lui.  
Et puis, à y regarder, si le père des Avengers appréciait Falcon, le grand père aussi. Un jour, Tony et Fury en parlèrent. Probablement parce que Fury aimait prendre des nouvelles de ses petits-enfants spirituels, malgré tout. Surtout quand ceux-ci faisaient des conneries, même si, ici, ce n'était pas le cas.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait que Samuel était un bon garçon, et que s'il continuait ainsi, un jour, il serait toujours meilleur.

Satisfaits, les deux "patriaches" se levèrent.

Si ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient reconnaître leur attachement à cette famille qu'ils avaient composé chacun de leur côté, il semblait évident qu'elle existait quand même. Et que c'était ça qui continuait à les faire sourire le matin.  
Surtout quand Fury retrouva Coulson en train de dormir dans un canapé, épuisé, mais l'air heureux. Et quand Tony retrouva Sam en train de dormir sur une table après avoir travaillé sur un projet.

Oui. Cette famille étrange et composé d'éléments hétéroclites, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour eux.

Fin


	19. La musique de ton mensonge

**Note :** Cette fic a été écrite sur trois musiques : Toi et moi (Guillaume Grand) / The Pretender (Foo Fighters) / L'averse (Da Silva) (et y a d'ailleurs quelques paroles)  
 **Note 2 :** Enjoy parce que c'est triste :p  
 **Note 3 :** C'est sur Peter et Tony, où Peter a toujours été le fils adoptif de Tony

Quand j'étais petit, je tenais sa main, comme si j'allais m'envoler et disparaître si je le lâchais. Il me paraissait si grand, tellement fort. Il était vraiment intelligent. Il semblait savoir tout faire, il semblait savoir tout. Tout court. Et comme une mélodie qui jamais ne me quittait, comme une chanson, j'étais là à me dire, qu'on serait juste toi et moi, papa, que j'en serais quand même heureux. Je savais qu'ici, où on vivait, il vivait caché, il vivait damné, de ce monde qui pensait tout savoir de lui et qui ne connaissait pas ses douleurs. Moi je voulais juste que ça soit lui et moi, pour lui faire oublier ça.  
Et je n'étais qu'un enfant.  
Papa gardait des secrets qui étaient toujours prêts, à se révéler, quand il fronçait les sourcils. Mais je me fichais bien de savoir qu'il souffrait, en fait non, ça m'inquiétait, mais je voulais être là pour le soutenir. Pour qu'il pense à autre chose, qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tout ça, que même sans ça il pouvait être heureux.  
Je l'admirais toujours, après tout. Et quand je le voyais, je pouvais presque entendre une musique épique sonner au fond de mes oreilles.  
Il restait si fort, mon père, ce héros. Il était Iron Man aux yeux des gens, qui ne le connaissaient même pas. Pouvez-vous imaginez ce qu'il était pour moi ?  
J'avais beau grandir, découvrir que le monde n'était pas parfait, même au contraire, je m'en fichais. A ses côtés, je me sentais heureux, il m'offrait cette tendresse que j'aurais pu ne pas avoir. Il avait décidé de prendre soin de moi, et je ne pouvais que l'en remercier.  
Je voulais rester avec lui, je me fichais qu'il prétende être quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que quelque part, je savais qu'il était lui-même. Ce lui-même heureux, entre deux crises. Je les connaissais ces crises. Je savais à quoi elles étaient dues. Je ne comprenais pas encore tout, mais on m'avait dit ces quatre mots qui formaient un traumatisme complexe, un trou béant. C'était comme une musique triste, immonde. PTSD.  
Certains qui le connaissaient disaient qu'il ne pourrait jamais être heureux à nouveau.  
Moi je m'accrochais à l'idée que si.  
Parce que ces gens-là n'étaient pas là, quand il me souriait, et me disait que j'étais aussi doué que lui, quand il poursuivait en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Quand il s'inquiétait quand je me mettais en danger parce que je voulais être aussi fort que lui. Quand il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, mais qu'il était plus doué que jamais. Cette mélodie douce, cette chanson pop, qui passait dans mes oreilles, tandis que ce sourire n'en finissait plus.

Mais peut être que je m'accrochais trop fort.  
Parce que, qu'est-ce que ce ciel est gris, je finissais trempé, mouillé jusqu'au cou, et au-delà des nuages, l'eau venait aussi de mes yeux. Peut-être qu'au final, c'était moi qui avait prétendu jusqu'au bout. Que mon père allait bien, si bien. Que je chantais si fort, que je n'entendais pas la vérité. Que je m'accrochais à ses sourires, ignorant la douleur derrière, parce que je l'avais trop connu, trop vu.  
J'avais l'impression que c'était ma faute, si ce jour-là, adolescent que j'étais, ou presque adulte, je me tenais devant son cercueil.  
Et une chanson me revenait en tête. Une mélodie qui disait la vérité.  
J'aurais aimé te voir, un peu moins fier, j'aurais aimé te connaître un peu moins en enfer, j'aurais voulu, juste, un peu de lumière, quelques secondes avant, juste avant l'averse.  
J'aurais aimé te connaître papa, que toi et moi, on sache qui tu es, et que je sache te réparer comme tu réparais si bien ses armures, et que tu n'es pas à jouer à l'imposteur pour finir par tomber.


	20. Ma tête est pleine de parasites

Ma tête est pleine de parasites. Quand je ne fais pas attention, ils viennent, floutent mes pensées, mes plans pour des machines, mes plans pour le futur. Ils sont là, me broient la cervelle, font partir mon coeur en tachycardie même si celui-ci est à moitié artificiel. Je peux bien tenter de me boucher les oreilles, les parasites sont là, me tordant de part en part, me rappelant qui je suis, ce que j'ai fait. Le mal que j'ai causé. L'angoisse me tue, et quelque part, je crois que je me laisse faire.

Mais il y a ces moments de calme, quand, soudain, je croise une chevelure blonde et un air de chien battu.

Ma tête est pleine de parasites. Constamment. Je passe mon temps à tenir debout pour ne pas tomber, et à ignorer tout ce qui n'est pas normal. Contrôlé, manipulé, ils ont réduit mon cerveau en bouillie, et ce qui me vient à l'esprit n'est pas bon, n'est pas sain, n'est même pas anglais. Je suis un américain pur souche, avec des parasites russes dans la tête. Parfois, je voudrais hurler pour faire taire ce qu'il y a en moi, parfois, j'ai aussi envie de me défenestrer. Ca résonne si fort, plus fort que mes pensées d'origines.

Et puis, il y a ces moments de calme, quand, soudain, je croise un regard bleuté comme l'océan, d'un homme plus grand qu'il ne l'était avant.

Steve n'avait pas conscience du pouvoir qu'il avait entre les mains. Il se rendait bien compte, que, parfois, bien qu'il tente de le cacher, Stark n'était pas si bien. Qu'il avait des angoisses et des doutes qui le dévoraient. Et il savait, que James n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, que ce qu'Hydra lui avait fait l'avait un peu détruit.

Mais il était là, avec sa force de caractère, la douceur de ses mots, mêlé à leur fermeté. Il était là, tendre les bras, à plier son corps entier, pour le laisser se mettre à la hauteur de ses gens qui en avaient besoin. Et, sans le savoir, il créeait un bouclier, un pare-feu, dans la tête de ces deux êtres auquel il tenait fort.

Comme une voix qui parlerait plus fort que toutes les autres, et éteindrait les parasites. Les anéantissant.

Steve ignorait même, que juste un sourire de sa part suffisait, que juste sa présence, et ce que tout cela amenait, aidait simplement parfois.

Mais il se rendait bien compte que Tony et Bucky semblaient mieux dans ces moments-là. Alors, il faisait toujours en sorte de rester vers eux, ou de les récupérer quand il les voyait sombrer. Il était ce phare nécessaire, cette lumière dans la nuit, et déjà, les parasites s'enfuyaient en le voyant.


End file.
